Rabbit
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La noche no se irá aunque digas "Buenas noches"... Y cuando llegue la luz de la mañana esta nos guiará. Y mientras tanto, usaré ese tiempo para pensar en mí... y en tí, para cuando tenga que sostener tu mano lo haga lo más fuerte que pueda. Crossover SAO-GGO alternative.


**Esa mañana recibí un mensaje que me preocupó y decidí asistir al lugar indicado de inmediato, pero…**

 **No me imaginé que terminaría metido en otro asunto peligroso y menos en GGO.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **GUN GALE ONLINE ALTERNATIVE**

 **RABBIT**

 **Capítulo 1 "Mini asesina"**

 **Tenía un buen tiempo de no entrar en este juego desolado… no después de todo aquello… pero no quería pensar en eso, el ataque de** _ **Laughing Coffin, debería quedar como una sombra del pasado… o por lo menos así deseaba vivir de momento, las palabras enviadas en aquella última nota… no tenían porqué intervenir en esta vez…**_

 **¿Serían ellas?... me dijo Sinon que ella y un par de niñas me verían en la entrada principal de la ciudad…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo frente a mí a Kirito-san! ¡Es tan bonita! ¡Es tan linda! —sus ojos se volvieron estrellas y se apresuró a tomar de las manos al espadachín negro.

—Creo que tu adoración por las cosas lindas te traerá problemas algún día —rio con una mueca de lado Fuka, mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza.

—¡No digas eso! —se avergonzó, pero sin soltarlo, lo miró con aquellos ojos conmovidos por poder al fin estar en su presencia.

—Pues… así de lindo como lo ves… te aconsejo que no te acerques tanto… a ese… sujeto con cara linda pero pensamiento de cretino… engañador… —entrecerró los ojos Sinon, a lo que Llen, se quedó estática, mientras Kirito miraba molesto a la francotiradora.

—Que descripción más horrible…

—Bueno, ¿Me puedes decir por qué apareces con ese Avatar? ¿No se supone que ibas a renovarlo? ¡Por favor, que los cambios de características ya están activados con el nuevo parche!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —levantó los brazos, soltándose de Llen, que aún seguía en trance. —Pero ayer tenía tanta tarea acumulada que no pude entrar a hacerlo… sino hasta este preciso momento.

—¡Esperen! —detuvo la conversación, recuperando el aliento la rosada. —Entonces… ¿Kirito-san… no es una chica?

—Así es… les pido una disculpa por el malentendido, pero este avatar fue convertido y el modelo que se me asignó hace tiempo, no había podido cambiarse.

—Jooooo entonces eres eso que le llaman _Trap —_ Juntó un puño contra la palma de su otra mano Fuka.

—Jajajajaja exactamente eso —asestó Sinon.

—¡No! Este tipo de avatar se le asigna a los jugadores que llevan un record alto de tiempo de juego y… —Lo miraban sin prestarle mucha atención a su relato. —Bueno… déjenme unos segundos para solucionar todo este problema… —las miró con los ojos semicerrados y hundido de hombros, deslizó su dedo por el menú.

—¿Vas… a cambiarte aquí mismo?... —miró a los alrededores Llen.

—No pasa nada… —respondió tras un suspiro cansado.

—Así que además de Trap… exhibicionista… uhhh… — silbó alzando las cejas la lanzadora de granadas gemelas.

—¡Si te digo que no pasa nada es porque no cambiaré de ropa a mi Avatar, sino que mi avatar entero cambiará! —se exaltó el pelinegro.

—Kirito… que le estás gritando a una niña… —parpadeó la francotiradora.

—Creo que ya estoy muy viejo para esto… —se encogió aún más de hombros.

—¿Viejo?... —iba a abrir la boca Fuka para seguir sus comentarios dolientes, cuando Kirito la sentenció con la mirada púrpura.

—Ya…

La rubia cerró los ojos divertida.

—Por favor esperen un segundo más… —dijo sin ánimos de seguir aquella plática para sus adentros ridícula. Y al presionar el botón de cambio, brilló en colores cristalinos que inmediatamente le dejaron con la apariencia de Kirito versión ALO, pero sin orejas de punta y un traje negro con plata parecido al que llevaba su avatar M9000 en GGO.

Tras transformarse, su avatar que había aparecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió poco a poco ante ellas y muy cerca de una Llen que cayó sentada al ver el cambio.

—¡Wow! —se apresuró a mirarlo de pies a cabeza la rubia. —Esto si fue impactante. La cara de niña te quedaba muy bien pero…

—Creo… creo que es hora de empezar a movernos. —Intervino en la conversación la arquera de ALO.

—Jaaaaa, así que te gusta molestarlo pero que nadie más lo haga… ehhhhh…. —contraatacó Fuka. —Aquí huele a…

—¡Petróleo! Lo sé, por eso, lo mejor será terminar el recorrido por la ciudad para poder ir directamente a la inscripción en SJ

—Sinon tiene razón, es mejor estar inscritos desde un principio —asintió el espadachín.

—¡Ok! —asintió la rubia y con ella la rosa con una sonrisa y empezaron a caminar.

No llevaban mucho tiempo en la ruta, cuando al mirarlo de reojo, Llen se percató que Kirito no llevaba ningún arma consigo, a parte de la pistola Five Seven a su cintura, misma que reconocía al haberla visto en los aparadores de las tiendas de ventas de armas en GGO, en la cual por supuesto se había decidido por su P-chan.

—Ehm… Kirito-san… —mencionó curiosa, a su llamado el espadachín volteó a verla y bajó la mirada hasta su altura, para luego sonreír y colocarle una mano fuerte sobre la cabeza.

—¡Sí que eres pequeñita!

—¡Ahhhh! —se soltó sonrojada por el comentario y por reflejo se puso en guardia.

—Perdónalo… —inclinó un poco Sinon al ver que la caminata se había detenido. —A este sujeto le encanta hacer ese tipo de bromas pesadas… no lo tomes personal… un día mientras jugábamos en ALO me agarró sin previo aviso por la cola de mi avatar de Caith sith.

—¡Oh dios! ¡Eso debió prenderte mucho! —se llevó las manos a la boca Fuka.

—¡Ehhh! —se sonrojó por las palabras usadas tan a la ligera. —Es verdad que las colas son muy sensibles… —suspiró, para no hacer más grande el asunto.

—Hablan de mí como si no estuviera aquí —sonrió Kirito.

—Eso es porque eres un aprovechado… si tan solo supieras que en realidad… —lo miró molesta Llen.

—¡Que en realidad debemos movernos ya! —intervino la rubia. Conocía a su amiga y cuando se enojaba podía dejar salir a sus demonios internos, a nadie le interesaba saber quien era en realidad Llen. La pequeña coneja rosa debía ser la única protagonista de momento.

—No era mi intención molestarte… —se quedó callado un par de segundos más. —Es solo que me recordaste a una amiga, ella es pequeña, pero tú lo eres aún más y eso no es nada malo, al contrario, supongo que eso le concede un incremento tremendo a la velocidad de tu avatar y ni hablar de la precisión, es por eso que me imagino viene el nombre de _la demonio rosa_ , mira que tan pequeña y dedicarte a hacer PK jajaja, eres increíble. —¿En qué momento el rumbo de la conversación cambió? Había terminado elogiándola, y se quedó sin palabras, más que un simple gracias.

—Yo… no quise molestarme… lo lamento… —le sonrió sincera. —Es solo que desde que entré quí… he vivido con la mentalidad de que son ellos o yo… y pues… siempre seré yo… —lo miró desafiante.

—Me encantará corroborar eso —le devolvió la mirada del confiado espadachín capaz de romper balas por la mitad con su espada.

—Ya, ya, todos somos guapos si… —interrumpió el concurso de miradas Fuka, por lo que la coneja se sonrojó y encogió de hombros y Kirito alzó la mirada. —Si hablas de esa manera tan jovial con otras chicas, tu novia morirá de celos por siempre… —le dijo como un comentario al aire, pero lo hizo parpadear al pensar en que tal vez podría ser cierto, pero esa era su manera de ser, estaba seguro que Asuna nunca pensaría mal de él… ¿verdad?...

—¿No es así Sinon-san? —terminó por mirarla la rubia.

—¿Qué cosa?... —se sintió extraña de ser incluida en una conversación que según ella no tenía cabida.

—Oye que estamos hablando de ti… no te hagas la que no oyes… —se puso las manos en la cintura.

—¿Eh?... —la miró sin comprender.

—¡Entre otras cosas! —intervino Llen al ver que estaban tocando terreno sensible. —Me fijé… —lo había dicho… le había confirmado que había estado viéndolo al caminar, ya no importaba. —Me di cuenta que no llevas más armamento que esa pistola…

—Pues… no es bueno mostrarle a nadie el equipo que llevas… y menos antes de un royal multiplayer…. Jeje —le sonrió el pelinegro.

—¿Eh?... Pero si ya todo el mundo conoce como juegas… por ejemplo todos saben de la Hecate II, no creo que haya alguien parado en este lado del mundo que no lo sepa. —Intervino Fuka.

—Eso es verdad, pero siempre puedes hacer ajustes o emplear otra nueva arma y esa puede llegar a ser tu carta del triunfo. —aclaró Sinon.

—Ohhhh —respondieron las dos más pequeñas.

—Entonces me imagino que en el inventario has de tener un mega cañón y disparas granadas así como las mías, te gusta verdad, ¿verdad? —alzó las cejas la rubia.

—A decir verdad no… —sonrió, soy un jugador de avance rápido…

—Mmm… —se llevó una mano al mentón, aunque Llen me dijo que ustedes dos ganaron el último BoB… a decir verdad no investigué nada de eso, creo que lo haré al llegar a casa, comeré helado mientras los stalkeo.

—Jaja… ¿Stalkear?... —abrió los ojos preocupada Sinon.

—Yo sí investigué un poco… y se supone que eres un jugador que utiliza una espada… es algo que no comprendí nunca… ¿cómo peleas con una espada en GGO? —lo miró intrigada Llen

—¿Hay espadas en GGO? —los ojos de la rubia se volvieron estrellas.

—Esa reacción la he visto antes —rio un poco la francotiradora.

—Creo… que lo entenderán mejor cuando lo vean —se llevó una mano a la nuca y cerró los ojos, sin intenciones de explicarle todos sus secretos de arma.

—Ay… que aburrido… —entrecerró los ojos Fuka.

—Eso hace que me pregunte si podrías pelear con esa espada tuya contra mi P-chan… —lo miró altiva y confiada, si se trataba de matar nadie mejor que ella.

—Cuando quieras… —respondió con el mismo aire de protagonismo.

—En lugar de matarse entre ustedes, ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos más por esa tal Pitohui?... —se cruzó de brazos Sinon. Ante sus palabras, ambos asintieron y sonrieron. —Parece que llegamos a la central de inscripciones. —Señala.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Que el equipo LFSK haga acto de aparición! —alzó los brazos cual tuviera sus Migita y Hidariko en manos, Fuka.

—¿F… qué?... —parpadeó Kirito.

—Ayyyy que lento, LFSK, es decir, LLen, Fuka, Sinon y Kirito. ¿Acaso no está genial? —alzaron las cejas ambas pequeñas, con las palabras de la rubia.

—Vaya nombre… —rio un poco la francotiradora.

—…Bueno —sonrió no muy convencido el espadachín.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **SAO, GGO Alternative, Capítulo 2 "LF + SK"**

¡Hola! Wow, pues no pude más con mi musa y heme aquí xD

Desde que empecé a ver GGO alternative quedé prendada de sus protas, todo ahí es tan lindo y tan bien explicado con respecto al juego de GGO que me despertaron las tremendas ganas por escribir de GGO xD pero claro debía poner a Kiri si o si, así que espero esta historia se vaya desarrollando de buena manera y sin tardar demasiado.

He pensado en ubicarlo en el SJ2 para poder ir al lado de lo que está pasando en el anime y poder aprovecharlo.

¿Habrá KiriAsu? Por supuesto, tengo un amor puro por el Kirinon oneside xD pero para parejas crack nop gracias. Si bien de momento Asuna no está jugando, estará en el mundo real.

Tengo un amor naciente y muy fuerte por Llen, así que a ver que nos trae ella y todo su mundo.

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
